SayaxHaji one shots
by Haarii-chan
Summary: Okay, so I wanted to write a couple of one shots about Haji and Saya being reunited after the last anime epsode or my view on how an episode should have happened. Each one will be different. Enjoy. R&R if that's what you wish. RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

Haarii-chan: Hello everyone. Well, I was watching Blood+ and reading the manga when a brilliant idea struck me. So, I'm making a series of one shots of Saya and Haji (Hagi). Each one will be different. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own character or the original plot sequence. All I own are a couple of very sexy Haji pictures that I constantly drool over.

Saya had been depressed ever since she returned to Okinawa. The loss of her beloved Chevalier had deeply mangled her outlook on live. The tiredness that had once plagued her days was replaced with heart-rending sorrow. She wept endlessly for weeks until Kai finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Saya, get out of the house. Hell, school's about to start up again. Go there and wallow in self pity. Haji's gone. You can't turn back time, so just forget about hi—" SLAP!!

Before Kai even had the chance to finish his sentence before Saya slapped him face. Tears were streaming down from her eyes in hatred.

"Don't you EVER say that again Kai!" Saya screamed at him. "You don't know what I've been through. Don't you think it's hard enough to have him gone? Then again, I guess a monster like you can't understand what I'm feeling." Saya ran to her room and quickly packed all her belongings. She threw on her school uniform and ran to the hospital. She soon found David and asked him if she could stay with the Red Shield for a little while. Sensing her fragile emotional state, he readily agreed. David, took her bags to his car, saying,

"Don't worry Saya. You can have the spare room at the apartment. Now hurry to school or you'll be late." He gave her a kind smile before ushering her out the door.

Once Saya got to school, Kaori greeted her and the two walked to their first class together. The day went very smoothly until lunch time when one of the girls from Saya's class told her that a man wearing a black suit was waiting for her at the front gate.

"Oh, it must be Mr. David. I'll go see what he wants. You guys just start without me," Saya said as she ran to the front gate. When she neared the gate, a large group of girls were standing in a huge group. This made Saya curious, so she pushed her way to the front of the group. She had her head down and wasn't paying attention when she suddenly tripped. Just as she was about to fall, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and righted her position.

"Are you alright?" A deep, yet beautiful voice asked. Saya knew that voice anywhere. She looked into the face of her rescuer to find her favorite combo of blue/grey eyes and black hair.

"Haji…" Saya breathed, not believing that the one she loved more than anything in the world had returned to her. "Is it you?" Tears of joy and love raced down her cheeks as her Chevalier embraced her.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late. Are you alright?" Haji asked as he held his lovely Queen to his chest.

"But, you died. How can you be here?" Saya cried, still not believing in the angel in front of her eyes.

"Oh, Saya, how can I prove that I'm real to you?" Haji whispered into her hair.

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you did in New York." Saya said, daring this shadow to repeat the lines that she had heard so often before.

"If that is your wish," Haji said before capturing Saya's lips tenderly. Saya smiled.

"Thank you Haji."

"I love you, Saya."

Haarii-chan: Hope that you enjoyed the first one shot. More will come later. Review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Haarii-chan: Yo long time no write, ne? Okay, so here is the second one shot for you guys. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Blood+. Stop asking me. You're starting to make me question my sanity.

It has been three weeks since Saya and the Red Shield had returned to Okinawa. David insisted that Saya return to school and participate as much as possible since she was no longer tired. It seemed that the mixing of Saya's potent blood and Diva's non-toxic blood had given Saya the freedom of no longer needing a thirty year sleep.

Kaori had welcomed Saya back with open arms, asking all about the travels that she experienced during the time she was away. Saya was happy to tell her tales of Vietnam, France, and New York. She left out the chiropterans, her sister, and, of course, _him_. Saya missed her servant, her knight, her friend, her lover, her other half. Only now did she truly understand the feelings that had always been buried under the surface and masked by pain and war.

"Saya, guess what?" Kaori said as the two friends walked to homeroom. Saya turned her head, motioning her companion to continue. "We're starting a new class today: Music! The teacher will be assigning instruments today, and we'll learn how to play. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Saya nodded no really listening to her friend. She spent most of her days thinking about her fallen Chevalier and how she missed _him_. They entered the classroom five minutes before the bells chimed. The teacher had set up five stations: woodwinds (flutes, clarinets), brass (trumpets, tubas), pianos, percussion (drums), and finally, strings (violins, cellos).

"Alright students, I want you to gather around the instruments that you would be interested in playing. Mind you, once you choose, you cannot switch," the plump teacher said, eyeballing the youngsters in his class. Saya absent mindedly walked over to the string section and picked up the cello. Memories flooded her mind and her hands started to move on their own.

Saya positioned the cello perfectly, closed her eyes, and drew the bow across the strings. Her hands skillfully played the song she had taught _him_ so many years ago. The melody was sad, portraying her feelings for her lost love perfectly. The class sat in silence, the teacher stunned. Tears fell from Saya's eyes as she played her favorite song that _he_ only played for _his_ Queen. As soon as she finished, Saya seemed to snap out of the daze that prompted her to play and she wept bitterly.

"HAJI!" She screamed. "PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, I BEG YOU!" She crumpled to the floor, causing the teacher to panic. He rushed over to her and tried to calm her down.

"Otanashi-san, calm down. It's alright, come on, calm down." He was frantic by now and ordered Kaori to get the nurse immediately. However, before Kaori could leave the room, a window smashed open. Everyone ducked for cover as glass flew everywhere. Out of the debris, a tall man with long black hair and icy blue/gray eyes approached Saya's trembling form.

"Saya, you need to calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself do you?" The man asked in a lusciously deep voice that caused Saya to stop crying instantly. She stared at him in bewilderment before grabbing a piece of glass and skimming it across his cheek. A thin line of red appeared, causing Saya's throat to go dry. She leaned towards him as the blood started to drip off his face.

"Just wait a second! Who are you and how the hell did you get up here?! This is the fourth floor! And Otanashi-san, what are you doing?" The teacher yelped as Saya started to lick the blood off the stranger's face. Saya ignored him and continued to lap the blood up, relishing in its sweet flavor. The man only held her close to his body and allowed her to drink at her leisure. Soon however, the cut healed, but Saya wanted more. She looked at him and ripped his collar open to reveal a thin, elegant neck.

"Go ahead. I know what you want." With that said, Saya bit down on his neck, and a faint gasp left his lips. The surge of pleasure was unbelievable to him. However, Saya too quickly released him and kissed him passionately. The man was stunned and her blinked rapidly. Gasps were heard around the room, making Saya's head snap up.

The whole class was staring at her, many blushing, others with their jaws hanging wide open. One such person was the teacher. However, he quickly shut his mouth and put on a stern face to hide his shock.

"Otanashi-san, what were you doing? How could you cut, bite, and kiss a complete stranger?! And why did you bite him?" The teacher was growing redder by the minute. Suddenly, Saya started to giggle, before it developed into a full laughter that the man had not heard in a long time.

"Sensei, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I know this man very well. However, I don't know how he got here… why don't you ask him yourself?" Saya said with another giggle before sitting in the man's lap and wrapping his arms around herself. The teacher looked wary. "Don't worry he won't bite… unless I tell him to."

"Well, let's start with the basics: What is your name, how do you know Otanashi-san, what is your relationship, and how did you get through that window? Also, why are you here?" The teacher questioned. The man shrugged and answered,

"My name is Haji, I've known Saya for many years, I will always follow Saya, and I jumped. I'm here because I heard Saya play the song that she taught me many years ago and she summoned me. Does that answer all your questions?" The newly named Haji asked the teacher, resting his chin on Saya's dark hair. Saya smiled innocently.

"You jumped? That's not possible! And how could Otanashi-san have known you for so long? You look much older than she is. And how could you have heard her insert finger quotes 'summon' you from the ground? It doesn't make since."

Saya yawned, not seeing why she had to listen to the teacher ramble on how it is impossible for someone to jump to the fourth floor of a building, blah, blah, blah. All she wanted to do was snuggle up against her lover and spent the rest of her time showing him how much she loves him.

"Sensei, as much as I'd love to stay here and listen to you, Haji and I have somewhere we need to go. Haji, will you take me to the beach and play for me? I've missed you're playing." Haji inclined his head and carried Saya to the door, bridal style. However, before he could leave the room, Saya stopped him.

"Haji, why don't you take the quicker route instead?" She said with a sinister grin upon her face. Haji nodded and said his famous words,

"If that is what you wish." He headed back to the window and jumped out, earning screams from the class. Everyone rushed to the gaping hole and watched as Haji easily landed on his feet and Saya laughing with delight. The teacher fainted, along with the rest of the class.

Haji ran easily with Saya in his arms.

"Haji, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I missed you, and I I I love you." Saya said with a blush. Haji just kept running until they reached the beach before he set her on the sand and bowed before his Queen.

"Saya, do not apologize to me. I missed you as well. Finally, I have always loved you and will always love you. I shall serve you forever. You are my reason for being. Thank you." He said kissing her hand, her arm, and all the way up to her neck.

"Haji, I want you to drink my blood. You always give me your blood, and now it's my turn. Drink, please." Saya said as she pressed her neck roughly against her Chevalier's mouth. She waited and waited before feeling the sharp pain and ecstasy as her blood was drawn from her neck into her lover's mouth. Haji drank greedily, but Saya was far too happy to care.

When he finally released her, Saya kissed him sweetly and whispered,

"Thank you. I love you Haji. Please stay by my side forever."

Haji whispered his response into her lips, "If that is what you wish."

Haarii-chan: There you go, chapter two. R&R if that is what you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Blood+ Diva and Riku would have lived and Kai and Solomon would be rotting with Amshel.

Saya has finally woken from her thirty year sleep to find her loving Chevalier waiting for her. Haji was mostly unchanged except for the fact that his formerly bandaged hand had returned to its human appearance. Saya loving hugged and kissed the man before partaking in her first meal of her new life. The two soon left Saya's resting place and returned to the Omori pub. Kai was dotting on Mai and the girls, but was shocked to see his "little sister" coming into the pub. Saya merely nodded a hello as she pulled her knight into her room.

"Haji, are you okay? You aren't thirsty are you?" Saya suddenly asked, throwing the Chevalier off guard. A rare moment of emotion crossed his face before he whispered,

"Just a little. My injuries were hard to recover from, so the thirst is fresh. Don't worry, I'll go see the hospital tomorrow and get a transfusion." Saya shock her head at his comment, leaving Haji very confused.

"Haji, I want you to only drink from me. And in return, I only ask that you let me drink from you whenever I need to. Will you do that for me? Please?" Saya pulled the pout and puppy-dog eyes that always got her what she wanted. Haji only sighed and said,

"If that is now your wish, then I will be certain to obey you will." After he said that, Haji gently wrapped his arms around Saya and held her to him. Saya blushed at the contact, but made no attempt to move. Haji cautiously leaned his mouth towards his Queen's neck before inhaling deeply. Her blood smelled better than any flower.

"Go on Haji, bite. Drink. You deserve it," Saya whispered before Haji licked her neck and she felt the pressure of the fangs she never saw. Slowly, they sank into her throat and she sucked in air. Haji began to suck her blood slowly, but soon, need to over and he gulped the blood down. Saya could feel pleasure and bliss, but she also felt something else. Haji grew stronger with each intake of the precious fluid.

"Haji, slow down. If you go too fast, you might just kill me," Saya mumbled incoherently, trying to joke as she felt her blood levels dropping to dangerous lows. Haji stopped immediately, lazily lapping the blood off the puncture wounds.

"Saya, you are the most amazing creature in existence. You appeal to me in every way, even your taste. How can I ever repay such generosity?" Haji asked as he gently held Saya in his arms. She smiled at the contact.

"We'll talk about payments later. Now, I need to sleep. Would you care to join me?" She asked with a crimson blush. Haji nodded as he placed her gently on her bed. He removed his shoes and jacket and was about to lies down next to his angel when he heard another request: "Will you take your shirt off too?" He obliged without a second thought.

Saya snuggled into her protector's arms and sighed, very content. She felt sleep coming again, but she managed to mumble an "I love you Haji" before falling into a slumber filled with terribly naughty thoughts as well as Haji in several 'compromising' positions.

When she woke up, she noticed that Haji was gazing at her lovingly. God only knows how much she loves the man lying beside her. Haji began to chuckle lightly under his breath. Saya was confused, so he decided to share.

"You were dreaming that we were making love, and I was tied to your bed post. I believe that you were about to do something slightly evil when Kai walked in and you screamed at him. As soon as he left, you proceeded to torture me." Haji was laughing harder now because Saya was blushing like crazy. "Then, you suddenly went very quiet. I was getting worried, so I turned around… and…and …then you said…" Haji could no longer speak he was laughing so hard.

"Haji, what did I do? Please tell me. What did I say?" Saya asked her face redder then a rose. Haji stopped laughing before grabbing Saya and holding her close. His eyes were serious and his face unreadable. He traced his fingers along her spine and around her back. Suddenly, he reached down and gave her a hard squeeze on the rear. Saya squeaked.

"What was that for?" she stuttered, confused by her Chevalier's sudden outbreak. Haji grinned before whispering in her ear,

"I like your butt too."

Haarii-chan: here you go. One-shot number three. R&R if that is what you wsh.


	4. Chapter 4

Haarii-chan: All righty mina-san! It's time for a new one-shot!! Hope you likey. BTW, this will be before the last episode of Blood+. The idea struck and won't leave until it is written.

Disclaimer: I.DON'T.BLOOD+!! END OF STORY!!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It was a beautiful day in Vietnam, save for the fact that guns and corpses could found everywhere. Unknown creatures where hacked to bits and the humans were definitely losing this battle. That was until they saw _him_. Dressed in a plain, long-sleeved, button-up shirt and black pants from another time, he stood atop a pile of monster bodies. They knew him, and they wouldn't let him get away this time. He was the only one who could awaken it.

The man looked about to bolt when several military men jumped onto of him and held him on the ground. He struggled viciously against his captures, only to stop when he heard it. They were saying her name, and he missed her terribly. The man allowed himself to be taken to a tent where he saw the telltale cocoon. Without a second thought, he rushed to the cocoon and embraced it wholeheartedly. He could hear a faint pulsing from within.

"Haji, let her out. We need her," a man wearing a white coat said to the man. Haji turned around before saying,

"It's far too early to release her. She will come out when she is ready. Don't force her." He lovingly stroked the cocoon. However, he didn't notice the doctor preparing a syringe. He carefully walked behind Haji before placing a hand on his shoulder. Haji took no notice, and never felt the needle pulling the blood from his veins. All he saw, felt, smelt, and tasted was the cocoon with his lover inside.

The doctor, finishing his task, ordered Haji out of the tent so that he could help those in battle. Haji was reluctant to leave, but decided that she couldn't be woken without him to feed her blood.

As soon as Haji was gone, the doctors huddled around the cocoon and began to cut and tear the pieces away. Soon, a young girl in a plain cotton dress was uncovered and the doctors prepared her for the syringe of blood. As soon as it was injected into her arms, her eyelids flew open to reveal crimson orbs underneath. The doctors paid no mind and ordered her to help them, saying,

"You're our only hope, Saya. Defeat the Chiropterans quickly so that this war will end." However, Saya paid no attention, only staring at the Japanese style sword against the tent wall. She struggled to her feet to grasp the sword in her dainty hands. None of the men could see the murder in her eyes once she had her sword.

Saya was merciless as she hacked the doctors and guards to pieces. As she licked the blood off her arms, she noticed the gunshots outside. She was enraged and she ran outside to silence the men shooting at her tent. She swung her blade over and over, taking no notice of the screams as she went. Normally, she would never have done this, but _they _woke her up and _they_ needed to be punished.

Saya had hacked her way through several bodies, man and monster alike, until she reached her target, Haji.

"Saya? Why?! Why are you awake?! How can you possibly be awake right now?!" Before Haji could ask any more questions, Saya charged him, dropping her sword in the process. She jumped onto his chest, sinking her fangs into his smooth neck.

"Mmmm, Haji, you taste so sweet. Here," Saya said before sticking her tongue into her Chevalier's mouth. He deepened the contact, and soon the two were battling for dominance in each other's mouths. Saya worn, but Haji was sweeter than any pastry known to man. She returned her mouth to his neck and resumed feeding.

All the while, men in military garb were closing in on the two lovers. Most, if not all, wanted revenge on Saya for her killing spree. Little did they know that Saya could her them coming.

"Haji, let's go. I want to leave this place."

"If that is what you wish." Haji ran off with his Queen at top speed.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Haarii-chan: There's number four for you guys. R&R if that is what you wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone, I hope that you guys noticed the two new chapters that I posted yesterday, 8/27/08. Well, here's number six.

Disclaimer: No. I refuse. If you can't figure out that I don't own Blood+ by now, then I give up. (Gets swarmed by lawyers) Fine, I don't own anything. Happy?!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Haji?"

"Yes Saya?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Of course."

"Haji, I just got back from my visit with Julia, and she has found a way for me to have children."

"Do you wish for children?"

"I wish that you and I could be parents."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Wait for me in the bedroom…"

(Skip ahead a year and a few months)

"Haji, they're going to be born soon. Come, and let them meet their daddy," Saya said as she stroked the cocoons lovingly. Haji joined her shortly, a rare smile on his face. He could hear the pulse of each little heartbeat as the twins' birth was arriving.

"So, what will we name our beautiful little girls?" Saya asked as the cocoons twitched.

"I leave that decision up to you Saya. You deserve to name the children," Haji whispered. Soon the casings split to reveal a beautiful baby boy and girl.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you mate with your Chevalier. Oh Haji, I'm so happy. I always wanted a little boy to hold ever since you grew-up. But I also wanted a little girl to play with. Now, we have both," Saya cried as she picked up the one with blue eyes, the girl. The baby squirmed in her mother's arms, trying to reach her twin. When Haji saw this, he removed the squirming bundle and held it gently.

"Well, you're a natural, aren't you? My loving husband, a real ladies' man in actually a real baby's man," Saya laughed. Haji took no notice as his wife taunted him.

"…Riku"

"What was that Haji?"

"Can we name the boy child Riku?" Haji asked with pleading in his eyes. Saya only smiled. She picked up the boy and held him tightly.

"I think that Riku is a fine name. Carmen Riku"

"And this little one?"

Saya thought a bit before answering,

"Irene. Our little girl will be named Diva Irene. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not in the least. She will be a living testament to your sister," Haji smiled, tickling the giggling baby girl. The infant squealed with joy.

"My husband and our little ones. Nothing could make this day any better."

"Thank you for such a wonderfully fantastic gift. I could never ask for more. I love you, my beautiful Saya."

"Well, I lied. The day just got better. Hey Haji?" Saya asked with a mysterious look on her face. Haji turned to face his lovely Queen.

"Yes love?"

"Ready for round two?"

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Haarii-chan: Hope you guys enjoyed number six. R&R if that is what you wish.


	6. Chapter 6

Haarii-chan: So, here's the next one. I got the inspiration from my little sister. A little warning: some characters are a bit OOC, but you'll need to get over it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

BadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroom BadgerBadgerBadger

Saya and Haji were happy after Saya awoke from her 30 year sleep. They bought a two story house and had rooms for the twins to live in should they choose to. Kai came to visit often, much the Haji's dismay.

Saya and Kai were upstairs one afternoon when Haji started to play his cello. Saya, of course, loved Haji's playing, but Kai couldn't stand it. He started to complain openly, saying that Haji was a horrible player and whoever taught him was probably worse. Upon hearing this, Saya started crying. This, of course, threw Kai for a loop.

"Saya, why are you crying?"

"Kai, you idiot, I'm the one who taught Haji how to play the cello. How can you be so mean to me?!" Saya wailed. Hearing his beloved Queen crying, Haji stopped playing and went in search of Saya. When she saw him, Saya pointed at Kai.

"He said that you play horribly and you had the worse teacher in the world. Haji, make him say he's sorry!" Saya said after throwing her arms around her fuming Chevalier's middle. Haji was furious at Kai for making Saya cry and for insulting his playing. He grabbed Kai by the collar and held him over the stairway banister. He was about to drop him when Saya bumped and tripped over Haji's leg.

"Saya!!" Haji threw Kai behind him as he jumped to catch Saya. He quickly turned over so that the landed with Saya on top of his chest. "Saya, are you injured?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok—"Saya cut off when she noticed how close they were. She blushed before claiming Haji's lips. Enjoying the personal moment, Haji returned to kiss with equal zeal. However, the bliss was not to last. Diva's twins were standing over the kissing couple with a video camera in hand. Haji's eyes widened when he saw the blasted contraption and he tried to back away from Saya. Saya had other plans and she clung to the knight's jacket, still kissing his lips.

"MMFF!!" Haji was now flailing his arms and trying to pull Saya off to no avail. The twins giggles turned into full out hysterics and Haji climbed the stair on his back, still trying to get Saya off of him.

"Aunty Saya and Uncle Haji are kissing again!" The twins laughed as the chase continued. Finally, Saya grabbed Haji as she stood, dragged him to her room, and slammed the door. Haji tried and tried to pull away, but Saya refused to let go.

"Haji," Saya breathed, her voice dripping with lust, "I say that it's time for us to take a step forward in our relationship…"

"What do you mean?" Haji asked, obviously flustered. Saya meanly grinned wickedly before tackling Haji and pinning his arms over his head. She then ripped off his jacket and clothes, using them to tie Haji's hands to the bedpost. Haji, gulped as Saya slithered her hands down his perfectly sculpted stomach.

"Haji…are...you…TICKLISH?!" Saya asked as she scurried her fingers over Haji's arms, sides, neck, and stomach. Haji couldn't control himself and was soon laughing. He laughed until his sides hurt, but he couldn't stop. Saya, tickle tortured him until tears ran down his face.

"Wow Haji, I've never heard you laugh so hard. We should do that again sometime…" Saya said before looking at the evil glint in Haji's eye. "Don't you even think about it." She warned.

"Too late," Haji said as she tore through his bindings and tickled Saya till she cried.

"Hahahaha…Haji…I…haha…hate…you…hahahahaha!" Saya giggled.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, someone was banging on the door, saying,

"Saya, what on earth are you doing in there?!" Kai was furious from the tone of his voice. Saya only smiled before saying,

"Why, Haji and I are only spending some quality time together. I just love snuggle time…"

"WHAT?!" Kai screamed, trying to ram through the door. Haji only had time to sweat drop before Saya claimed his lips again, and straddled his waist.

"Haji…"

"Yes Saya?"

"You have been claimed."

BadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroom BadgerBadgerBadger

Haarii-chan: There you go. R&R if that is what you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

Haarii-chan: Alright, the inspiration bug has struck again. I refuse to lose sleep over these ideas, so here you go.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!

BadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroom BadgerBadgerBadger

Riku was now a Chevalier. Saya knew, Kai knew, David, Louise, Julia, everyone knew. But Haji knew the best. He watched the boy with compassion, remembering how strange it felt to never be tired or hungry. Haji knew that the dull ache in Riku's throat wouldn't disappear until he drank human blood. Haji knew, but he couldn't tell the boy who was destined to serve Saya with him until they died or the world ended, whichever comes first.

Saya was depressed, but she enjoyed her time with the two Chevaliers. They explored the ship, played tricks on Kai, and even got Haji to laugh **(shocking, I know…)**. Riku was only apart from Saya for short amounts of time and only because Kai asked him to. Riku could feel himself pulling away from Kai, but as long as Saya was there, he didn't care. He also felt closer to Haji, regarding the older Chevalier as an older brother. Everything was good for the three…until the Schiff attacked.

As the blade pierced Riku's shoulder, Riku realized something was different. The wound healed immediately, Kai was panicking, and Saya was sad. Then the burning came. He felt as though flames were shooting down his throat and sandpaper scrapped the insides raw.

"Riku? Riku! What's wrong with him?!" Kai screamed.

"Kai, Riku is a Chevalier now. They require large amounts of blood to heal their injuries. Quickly, someone get Julia." David ordered.

Kai pulled the trembling boy to his shoulder, telling him to drink his blood. But, Riku didn't want this human's blood.

"Haji, get Riku. If it's alright with you, will you give him some of your blood? I'm sure that it will be better for his system…" Saya said.

"Very well," Haji said with a bow. He unbuttoned his shirt collar, picked up Riku, and shoved Kai aside. "Move boy."

"Haji? I'm so thirsty…" Riku whimpered. Haji nodded and pressed the boy to his neck.

"Drink Riku. Don't worry, it's fine," Haji soothed before whispering, "That was Saya's favorite place to feed."

Riku nodded and slipped his fangs into Haji's thin neck. Haji didn't even flinch as the boy drained his blood. Soon, Riku finished, smiling up at Haji.

"Thank you Haji. I feel much better now. Thank you, big brother…" Riku said as he hugged Haji's neck. Saya squealed at the cuteness, but Kai was livid.

"How dare you… First, you take my sister, then you take my brother, then you take my place as the protector. What did I do to make you take everything from me Haji?!" Kai started to cry. Haji only turned his head and said,

"I knew, lived with, served, befriended, cared for, and protected Saya before your family even existed. I never took Saya. I only returned to her side. Riku decided that he wanted to call me what I already am. Riku and I have the same blood, Saya's blood, coursing through our veins. Riku may have been your little brother then, but blood makes him my family."

"You have no right to—"

"Haji has every right Kai!! He's over 150 years old! He was sold to Joel for a loaf of bread! What family do you think he has?!" Saya exclaimed, stepping in front of Haji. No one was going to mess with her Haji- not even her so-called protector.

"If anyone is being selfish, it's you Kai. We might have been raised in the same house, but Saya and Haji are the ones who look out for me, teach me, love me, and protect me. I want them to be my family, not a street punk like you." Riku said, knowing he was cruel, but not caring. "Just go back to Okinawa, Kai."

"Haji, Riku, let's go to my room. I'm sure that we can do something fun there," Saya said as the three of them turned and left, leaving Kai to his misery.

"No dad, no Saya, and not even Riku. Curse it all to hell." Kai muttered as he dragged himself to his room.

BadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroom BadgerBadgerBadger

Haarii-chan: okay, so a little Kai bashing, but I hate Kai, so it's okay. I wanted Riku and Haji to grow closer, and in turn, making Saya choose her blood over the whinny, screaming boy who tried to act all tough. Burn Kai, burn! R&R if that is what you wish.


	8. Chapter 8

Haarii-chan: Okay, so I was reading volume 3 in the manga and the inspiration struck me like a blue whale traveling at the speed of light (seriously, I even fell out of my seat in class.) Enjoy. **P.S. I will be using some of the dialogue from the manga. It isn't mine, okay.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a broken butt bone (I'm not joking, it hurts).

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"Saya?" Haji asked as Saya stopped walking, seeming deep in thought.

"Haji, that chevalier of Diva's… he was smiling when I killed him. It's almost as if he was _**glad**_ to die. That's what you wish for too, isn't it? That's why you don't drink blood… really, that day, you wish I'd let you die a human…"

"Sa—"

"If you don't want to fight—I want you to get out of my sight." Saya said, emotionlessly. Haji was stunned that Saya had told him to leave unless he fought.

_'Like a monster. Saya, you want me to be a monster, don't you?'_ Haji thought as he continued to follow Saya down the deck of the ship.

Later that day, after Kai had found out about Saya's and Haji past, he went to the railings and looked out onto the water.

"Chevalier, chiropterans… what the hell is all that suppose to be? Saya is my sister and Riku is my brother, that's all. This is just too much…" Kai mumbled to himself before he noticed Saya and Haji fighting on the deck.

"… But on that day…YOU RAN OFF ON ME HAJI!!" Saya screamed. Haji looked pained but his face quickly took on an angry look.

"True, I did run off, but did you really expect me to stand there and let you chop me into bits?! You had already cut off my arm, Saya!" Haji shouted, confusing both Kai and Saya. Sheepishly, Haji regained his temper and looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I should know better than to raise my voice, especially at you, Saya. I'm so sorry, but… I was afraid. I was afraid that you had become a mindless monster, like Diva. I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me. But after my arm healed and the thirst came, I was afraid of becoming a mindless monster. I didn't trust myself anymore… But I won't leave again. I know my place and will never leave it again."

Saya stood very still, listening to her Chevalier's words as pain stabbed at her heart. However, she couldn't let her feelings cloud her judgment: Haji was going to drink human blood if she had to shove it down his throat.

"Haji, follow me. I need to get something from Julia," Saya said, turning swiftly on her heels and headed for Julia's office. Once she was there, she requested three packets of blood. Julia gave Saya a confused glance, but heeded her request anyway.

"Saya, if you're hungry, you know that my blood is welcome to you," Haji said as he stood behind his Queen. Saya shook her head, then grabbed Haji by the coat and threw him on the floor. She then jumped on top of him, ripping the top corner off of the blood packet.

"Haji, I realize that you are scared of becoming a mindless creature of destruction, but I will make sure that you don't. Trust me," Saya purred, lifting the blood packet to her knight's mouth and squeezing the contents inside. Blood bubbled to the top of the bag and Haji's eyes widened at the closeness of the wonderful scent. Quickly, he turned his head, trying to get away from the thing that tempted him so.

"Saya, please don't make me do this—"Haji began to ask before the blood was squeezed into his mouth, running down his throat. Haji tried to spit, but Saya placed her mouth over his and held his nose. Haji soon ran out of air and swallowed the precious red mercury. Then he felt something in his chest, something he hadn't felt since before Vietnam: his heart beat. Haji gasped, earning him another mouthful of blood from Saya. He swallowed again, and his heart beat faster.

"Haji, drink. I know that you enjoy the taste, so stop denying yourself anymore," Saya cooed, lightly ghosting her hand over Haji's neck. Haji's breaths became ragged and his chest heaved like he was running out of air. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue and his canines visibly lengthened. Saya grinned, relishing in the feeling of Haji's heart beat.

"Sa…ya…more…please…I'm so…so…thirsty…" Haji gasped, grabbing her arms tightly. Each breath sent flames down his throat. His back arched and his arms smacked hard against the tiled floor.

"I thought that you didn't want to drink blood," Saya said innocently as she leaned her neck closer to Haji's mouth. The Chevalier licked her neck and shivered. His fangs delicately grazed the skin, never piercing the surface.

"Please…Saya…more…please…" He begged. Saya smiled as she placed the opened packet at Haji's mouth and waited. He drank greedily, gulping down as much as he could. Soon though, the packet was empty, but Haji needed more. Saya opened another packet and put it in his mouth. She shimmied down his stomach and rested her head on his broad, heaving chest. Saya sighed, content to lie there and listen to Haji's heart beat a rapid melody and his breaths lift her up and down.

"Haji, do you feel better?" Saya asked when he finished the second packet. She lifted her head to see Haji staring at her. He moved swiftly, changing their positions so that Saya was on bottom and he was on top. A low growl rumbled in his chest, sending shivers down Saya's body.

"Saya…I need more…" He stated before lowering his head to her neck and biting hard. Saya gasped, twitching with pain and pleasure.

_'So this is what it feels like… I should let him bite me more often.'_ She thought. Haji gulped slowly, each time sending a way of ecstasy through his master. Saya held his head down and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. She wrapped her legs around Haji's middle. He grunted in satisfaction and licked her neck, stopping the blood flow.

"Saya…I want you, and I dare say that I wouldn't mind taking you here. However, I think we should go somewhere a little more private." Lust filled eyes penetrated Saya's being and she nodded sluggishly. Haji moved quickly, taking his Queen into his arms and racing to her room, closing the door. Haji set her down by the bed and Saya smirked as she pulled Haji on top of her. He smashed his lips onto her.

The two kissed fiercely, having been apart for decades. The sexual frustration was gagging, easily apparent to anyone who had felt such feelings. Unfortunately, Kai was oblivious. He opened Saya's door with his head towards the ground.

"Saya, I can't just leave you and Riku here to fight these monsters alone. I'll protect you," Kai said as he lifted his head to look at Saya. However, he noticed that Saya wasn't paying attention to his speech. "Saya, what are you doing?!" He shrieked when he was hit in the face with a piece of clothing. He looked at it closely and discovered that it was Haji's jacket.

"Kai, unless you want to watch, I suggest that you leave," Saya said huskily as she flipped Haji over and smothered him with kisses. She licked her lips before ripping Haji's shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"MY EYES!!" Kai screamed as she ran out of the room. He ran straight into David, who growled in pain.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing?!" David snapped, shaking the boy by his collar. Kai was mumbling incoherently which made David even more pissed. "Speak clearly boy!"

"Oh. My. GOD!! I just saw my little sister getting it on with Cello Man!! David, make them stop before it's too late!" Kai screamed, making David stare.

"Why should I stop them? Saya is a big girl and she knows what she is doing. Besides, I bet that they've done it many times before, so it's no problem," David answered with a wicked grin. He simply loved to torture the redhead.

"But she's only sixteen—"

"Kai, you read the diary, she was born in 1833. Do you still believe that she is your little sister?"

"Of course, now tell her to stop. Besides, why would she go to Cello Man?"

"Think about it Kai. Haji, not Cello Man, was Saya's sweetheart before he became a Chevalier, he knows Saya better than anyone, and he serves her. Besides, I bet he was more than willing—"

"No way would Saya ever do that! He must have taken advantage of her!"

"Grow up Kai. It's time for you to look past what you want and look at what Saya wants. Did you not pay attention to the diary? Saya wants Haji. Haji would never do something as drastic as causing her great physical and mental pain. Now go mope somewhere else," David gripped as he walked off; leaving Kai slumped against a wall.

Later that night, Saya and Haji left the room with serious cases of bed head and wicked grins on their faces. Kai blushed crimson when Saya looked at him and placed a passionate kiss on her Chevalier's lips.

"Haji, we should do this more often. I haven't felt this good in ages," Saya said with a giggle. Haji grinned and bowed.

"I will happily obey that order."

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Haarii-chan: Sorry about the lack of smex but I am planning for lemons to come later. I'm so proud of this one and I hope you enjoyed it. R&R if that is what you wish.


	9. Chapter 9

Haarii-chan: Alright, I hope that you are excited! Here's chapter 10 so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so leave me alone!

Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Saya was tired of Haji acting like he couldn't see how much she needed him. She could see that he wanted her, but his stupid manners always got in the way. Curse Joel for making him such a gentleman that he wouldn't lay a hand on her unwanted. He would only bow and repeat that stupid phrase:

"If that is what you wish," or "that's not proper Saya."

Saya contemplating dragging him into her room and taking him there, but she wanted him to come to her. She wanted him to be on his knees begging. Then she would taunt him; tease him, anything so that he could feel how long she wanted this.

"Saya…" Haji's soft voice broke through her train of thought and she jumped slightly. Haji raised an eyebrow before he hesitantly took her hand. Saya was surprised but allowed the contact to continue. Haji led her to the hospital wing on the Red Shield's base of operation and gave her a soft push. Saya stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. She sighed and sat on the bench, waiting for Julia to give her a transfusion.

_'I would much rather drink from Haji, but no… he won't offer me his neck anymore. I guess that he doesn't want me as much as I thought…'_ Saya mused to herself as a tear fell silently down her cheek. Just then, Mao came in and saw the tears.

"What's wrong Otanashi? Did Kai give you crap again?" She asked her companion.

"Oh Mao," Saya sobbed, wrapping her small arms around the other girl. "I want Haji, so bad it hurts, but he won't do anything. I want him to hug me, kiss me, anything!! But he's too much of a gentleman to do anything. I wish things could go back to the way they were before… When he kissed me the first time, I could feel myself burning, but ever since the day he almost died, he hasn't touched me. What do I do Mao?"

Mao was shocked. She could see how much Haji yearned to hold Saya, but he seemed afraid. It was like he was a lowly slave and Saya was the untouchable empress. He could only love her from afar. However, Mao planned to change all of that now that she knew Saya's feelings.

"Otanashi, I may not be an expert, but believe me when I say that Haji wants you…badly. But I think that he is afraid that you don't want him. He doesn't want you to leave him for someone else. Listen, all you have to do is prove to him that you won't change. Be patient because he's waited for God knows how long for you to wake-up and truly remember him. And if that doesn't work, pin him down and make him listen. He won't deprive you of anything."

Saya snuffed and wiped her tears. "Thanks Mao. You're truly a great friend. I'll do that." She hugged her adviser and swiftly left to find her beloved one. As usual, he playing his cello on the ship deck, sending shivers down Saya's spine. God, she wanted him.

"Haji, I need your help…" Saya said, placing a soft hand on his lithe shoulder. The man looked at her softly and nodded as he put away the cello and placed the case on his back. He followed her up the stair, past the hospital wing, down the hall, finally stopping at her door.

"Saya, what are we doing—"Haji was cut off as rose petal lips smashed onto his. Wordlessly, the cello case clattered to the ground and Haji wrapped his arms around his queen's soft body. He closed his eyes, relishing her taste. Saya opened her door and positioned the two of them inside as she locked and bolted the door.

"Saya…" Haji breathed, trying to pull away. This thoroughly pissed Saya off and she yanked him closer to her. Haji let out a gasp as her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Saya moaned in his mouth as she felt his incisors lengthen and sharpen under her touch.

"Haji, I want you…now. No more excuses, no more 'it's not proper.' I want you and damn it I will find a way to make you want me." She growled. The impatient chiropteran queen threw her knight onto her bed and straddled him tightly. Haji snarled as he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down again. He snapped his teeth together as Saya ran her tongue over his neck. Saya ignored him and thrust her fangs into his saliva-coated neck. As she sucked his blood, the queen removed his jacket and started to fumble with the buttons.

"Saya, stop this now!" Haji shouted. Saya removed her teeth and stared at him with blood-colored, lust filled eyes. She leaned over his body so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Make me Haji. If you can make me not want you, then I'll leave you alone. But if you can't, you can't complain as I have my way with you. And, you start drinking blood again. Do we have a deal?" She asked with mischief in her crimson eyes. Haji gulped, his throat going dry as his blood dripped off her chin and onto his lips. Saya saw this and she proceeded to brush her pale neck against his clenched jaws. "It's feeding time for my little Haji," She giggled.

"Saya…stop…we can't…" Haji rasped, finding air to be just out of his reach. His canines ached as they continued to lengthen and sharpen. His throat tightened and his chest heaved. He could hear the blood pumping just beneath the thin membrane of her skin. Soon, all her heard, smelt, saw, and felt was her blood pounding. His eyes glowed brilliant blue as his mouth opened of its own accord. His mind screamed stop as he lifted his mouth to Saya's neck. A crimson mist clouded his eyes as he bit down.

"Haji…that feels…so good…" Saya heaved, arching her back to get closer. Haji grunted in satisfaction, still sucking the blood from his Queen's veins.

"You win Saya," He growled, ripping off Saya's blouse. "You win, you win, you win, you win. I want you Saya, now." His clawed hand glided over her smooth, firm stomach as she kissed him on the neck. He shivered at the contact, pausing slightly a rounded breast. His human hand teased each mound before he stuck his mouth over the tips. Saya gasped and squirmed, therefore causing Haji's elongated canines to pierce the surface. His chest rumbled as he lapped the blood off. Somehow, he had lost his shirt and Saya blushed at its utter perfection. Broad, slender shoulders, rock hard abs, lithe biceps- the works. Haji had moved to the other breast, cupping it firmly and sucking hard.

"That…fe...fee…feels so…damn…" Saya moaned, tracing each muscled line, crushing her fingers into his back. She cuts through the skin, but it healed immediately. Saya licked the tangy liquid off her fingertips. Man, he tasted so good.

"Saya…I want you…now more than ever…"Haji breathed as he bit and licked his Queen's beautiful upper body. She twitched as he blew on her belly button. The Chevalier chuckled darkly as he yanked Saya's head to his and claimed her lips again. Saya could taste her blood on his tongue as the two fought for dominance.

"Ha…ji… I feel…weird…" Saya mumbled as he slowly removed her skirt. She was already moist, and Haji could smell its salty scent. His eyes were hungry as he pulled off her final garment. He slid his tongue over her thighs. Saya howled and bucked her hips to meet his open mouth. Haji ignored her as continued to lick all over. Saya grabbed his head, pinning him at her fiery entrance.

"How impatient my queen is. Yet, she tastes so good…" Haji sighed and he licked and bit her clit. Saya gasped loudly as Haji slid his tongue into her. God that felt so good! When he removed his tongue, Haji slid a long digit into her and she arched abruptly. Her walls closed tightly, but they soon relaxed, allowing him to add another finger, then a third. He messaged her walls, causing her to moan and whimper.

"No more torture, please…" Saya gasped. She felt Haji shift slightly. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw that Haji had removed those hateful pants. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Is my lady sure that this is what she wants?" Haji asked tenderly. Saya nodded and cried out as he slid into her slowly. He was gentle, pausing every time to allow her to adjust to his size. "Saya…"

"Continue Haji, I…I…want this…and it…damn…that feels…so…go—"She never finished due to the fact that Haji couldn't wait anymore and thrust fully into her. She screamed as Haji pulled out and thrust back in.

"Damn…Saya…you are…so…fucking…TIGHT!!"Haji yelled as he pushed and pulled. He moved faster, feeling Saya tremble with more pleasure than pain.

"Haji…I'm…gonna…HAJI!!"Saya screamed to the moon as she fell off the edge, Haji soon following. The two were exhausted and covered with sweat. Saya pressed herself to her knight's chest and let out a very contented sigh.

"Haji, I'm thirsty…" Saya said, feeling him lift his chin and giving her full access to his elegant neck. She bit tenderly and swallowed several mouthfuls before stopping and falling asleep on her lover's beautiful torso.

"Saya, I'm sorry for not letting you have your way… next time, you can so whatever you want, I promise." Haji said, holding her close. "I love you Saya…" He whispered into her hair.

Saya nodded and mumbled

"I love you too Haji…"

Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Haarii-chan: So what did you think of my first lemon? I have to admit, I felt like they got to it too soon, but nothing else sounded right. My Haji and Saya Muses were proud of me for this, so I hoped you liked it. R&R if that is what you wish.


	10. Chapter 10

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone, I realize that my last chapter wasn't so good, but it was a first attempt. I'll try again later, but here's another chapter I thought of when watching episode 13. There will be quotes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

That song made her head reel. Saya was petrified as she clung helplessly to her sword. The members of the Red Shield fought viciously against those bloody little beasts that assaulted them. Haji was expressionless as he tore the heads off at least five before the group was safely behind the bolted doors. Saya felt her head pound, so she closed her eyes tightly.

_She stared at the barrenness of the world around her. Clouds floated swiftly overhead. There were several broken-down buildings covered in the knotted vines of ivy and roses. She walked towards the buildings, looking beneath her feet as the visions of her adopted father, Kai, Riku, and herself floating past. She stared at her reflection as it began to crack and shatter. Then, everything went red._

Kai pushed his way into the blood-soaked room that he heard Saya's beastly growls from. As soon as he got inside, he tripped on the dead body of a Red Shield officer. His eyes were frozen open with shock as the blood pooled around his head. Kai looked around the room to find David groaning on the floor and Haji gripping his shoulder as he pulled himself to his feet. Lastly, he settled his eyes on Saya.

She repeatedly stabbed the monster's corpse. Above them, the Phantom laughed, praising her most recent loss of control.

"What a performance…You really were meant for the stage," the Chevalier mused as he slipped the mask over his face. Cursing to himself, David pointed his obnoxiously large pistol at the chiropteran. The Chevalier was quicker and got out of the way as soon as David fired.

"What the—"David said before Saya charged at him with her sword held high. Haji managed to push him out of the way before he slammed his human hand into Saya's gut. Saya grunted as she stiffened and fell against his shoulder.

"Saya, time to wake-up," the black haired Chevalier stated before Saya latched her teeth onto his neck and pushed him to the floor. He stifled the moan in his throat and only allowed a faint gasp escape him as his Queen drank greedily. Kai was mortified.

"Kai, don't look…" David said when he noticed the boy behind him.

Saya, having taken her fill, looked down at the gasping man that she straddled. She licked her lips hungrily as he turned to face his master.

"My Chevalier…" she purred. Haji gasped as she bent down and captured his lips with her own.

"Saya…do you remember?" Haji asked when she finally pulled her lips away, sucking in air. She nodded and she got off her knight. Haji tried to stand, but the blood loss was too great and he flopped back onto the floor. Saya cocked her head to the side before she smiled and grabbed a human body off the ground. She then returned to Haji and sucked the blood out of the corpse. Haji's eyes widened when she place her lips on his and allowed the still warm liquid to flow into his mouth.

"Haji," Saya breathed into his mouth, "can you move now? Do you need more?" Haji only stared at her as he felt the tangy iron taste slip past his tongue and down his throat. It felt so good- he needed and wanted more. He licked his lips lightly. Saya took this as a hint and moved to feed her Chevalier more blood.

"Saya, what are you doing? Why did you bite him?!" Kai yelled, causing Saya and Haji to tear their eyes away from each other.

"What does it matter what I do to and with my servant, boy? It didn't hurt him," Saya said before grabbing the back of Haji's head and yanking his hair. Kai could see the pain this caused the older man and ran to pull Saya's hands off him. Saya saw him coming, so she spun Haji's head around until she heard a sickening 'CRACK!'

Haji gasped as his neck snapped and his body went limp. Kai froze where he stood, gaping at Saya's rash actions.

"Saya…how could you? You…You…YOU KILLED HIM!!" Kai screamed. Saya only stared at him dully before she let her eyes rest on Haji again. She lightly smoothed his hair, moving it out of his stunned eyes. The blood-covered queen moved his head onto her lap and hugged his shoulders. After a moment, Kai rushed to her side to look at the dead man in her arms.

Saya returned Haji's head to its natural position and motioned for Kai to look at his mouth. She slipped her hand into his mouth and pried the jaws apart. Kai looked on, still shocked by his adopted sister. Haji's teeth were perfectly white, straight, and aligned. But what he found shocking was when Saya bit her finger and placed the bleeding digit over his canines. A red tongue darted out to lick the red liquid off. It licked the blood off her finger like a cat.

"What the hell?" Kai shrieked as Haji suddenly sat up, still liking his Queen's finger. The 'dead' man then wrapped his arms around Saya's shoulders and moved his mouth to her soft neck. Saya tilted her head to the side as Haji embedded his fangs in the tender flesh. She smiled at Kai's stare. Haji fed loudly, holding her tightly.

"But you…he…you killed him. I saw…heard… you snap his neck," Kai stuttered. Saya giggled before answering,

"It takes more than that to kill a Chevalier. Haji's not a human, Kai; he's not that breakable."

"If he's not a human, then what is he? He doesn't act like those monsters you kill, so what is he?"

"Oh, make no mistake, he is a monster. Aren't you, Haji?" Saya asked, hugging the man as he nuzzled her neck. He stopped feeding, shuddering at her touch and nodded slightly.

"I am whatever you have made me to be," he answered.

Kai was confused. "Wait, so you weren't always this way? You used to be human, right?"

Haji looked away, but Saya grabbed his chin and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Yes, he used to be human… and he was twenty-two years old. He was my attendant, but I wanted him to be something else. We were very close then, weren't we, my Chevalier?" Saya questioned, smirking knowingly. Haji shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't like people knowing of his personal life with Saya.

"One day, Joel's birthday, Haji had a…an accident, you could say. I made him into a monster to keep him from dying. He has been with me ever since, haven't you?" Haji nodded, resting his head on Saya's bloody lap. She played with his glossy hair, taking it out of the ribbon. Kai, of course, didn't understand.

"How did you change him into a monster?"

"Like this," Saya said before biting her palm, sucking the blood into her mouth, and pressing her open mouth to Haji's. Haji twitched slightly at the contact. His eyes glowed a glacial blue as he swallowed. Saya removed her lips slowly and smiled at Kai.

"Do understand now boy, or do you need another demonstration?" She asked lightly. When he didn't answer, she motioned for Haji to sit up. She then lied against his broad chest and mewed softly. Haji slipped his arms around her middle and held her very gently.

"So, if you're a monster, what kind of monster are you? Are you a vampire?" Kai asked Haji, earning him a glare. Irritated, Haji sighed and grabbed the corpse at his side and drank deeply. Then, Kai heard a rip as two large, black wings jutted out of Haji's back. Haji turned to look at the human before he looked at Saya. She was staring at his wings, smiling largely.

"I am what my Queen made me. I am a Chevalier. I am a …chiropteran," He answered, causing Kai to back-up quickly. Fear gripped Kai's heart as looked from Haji to Saya then to Haji's back. Saya moved so that she could touch the leather tips of Haji's wings. Realizing what his lady wanted, Haji allowed a wing to meet her hand. She stroked it lovingly, causing Haji to sigh and lean into her touch.

"Do you understand now boy? Haji and I are completely different from you. We are each other's and no one else's," Saya stated before turning to her mighty knight. She pulled the both of them to their feet before saying,

"Haji, let's finish this." Haji nodded as he gathered her into his arms and beat his wings. The two of them lifted from the ground and flew through the window. Kai sat stunned and silent. The sounds of battle reached his ears before he mumbled a quiet,

"What the hell?"

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Haarii-chan: So, what do you think? Hope you liked it. R&R if that is what you wish.


	11. Chapter 11

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone, well I was reading during Hurricane Ike because I live in Houston, TX, and I had to write! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't ask me anymore!!

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Diva didn't kill Riku. She tried, but he spit the blood out of his mouth and ran to the safety of Haji's arms. Diva felt her eyes mist at the rejection, but she couldn't stop her sister when she had two Chevaliers and she was alone. Sighing, she turned and left the trio. Riku was shaking uncontrollably as Haji held him tightly and carried him to Saya's room. There, he gave the boy a warm bath. As Haji scrubbed the boy's back, Riku sobbed silently.

"Haji, why did she do that? I didn't want to, but she was so strong…I…" The boy sobbed harder now, allowing Haji to lift him out of the tub and wrapped him in a large, fluffy towel. When the two entered the room, Saya rushed to Riku's side and hugged him gently.

"Riku, I'm so sorry… If I didn't exist, Diva would have never hurt you. You would still be in Okinawa and Kaori would be teasing you lightly. It's all my fault…" Saya sobbed. Haji set Riku on the bed before holding Saya's weeping form to his chest.

"Saya, never question your existence. Please, never do that. Riku is still alive and that is what matters. So, please, stop crying. I beg you…" Haji whispered as he fell to his knees. Saya stopped at once, her eyes meeting the tall Chevalier's. She saw misery, pain, and _love_? No, it couldn't be love, could it?

"Haji…did you…do you…"Saya started before blushing and turning away. Haji only tinted his head before he gently grabbed her chin so that she faced him again.

"Do I what Saya? Please, tell me."

"This is really embarrassing, but…" Saya trailed off before blurting out, "Do you love me?" She immediately blushed and ran out of the room; leaving her two Chevalier's very stunned.

"Haji, are you okay?" Riku asked as he moved to the elder's side. Haji was very still and it didn't look like he was breathing. Riku caught on quickly and pushed Haji on the back.

"Haji, if you truly care for Saya, you should go to her and tell her how you feel. I think that she would be happy to hear it. You should have heard her on that train ride in Russia. She kept talking about you in her sleep. It was kinda funny listening to her whisper your name and blush."

"Riku, it is not proper for me to say or do such things. I am merely here to serve Saya and so whatever she wishes. It is not my place to tell her my feelings. As much as I want to, I am to be her servant and nothing more."

"Haji, I respect you. You're like my big brother. But Saya needs to know the truth. Just tell her, please Haji. If you just tell her, I'm sure that she'll be alright with it. Now, go before it's too late," Riku said as he pushed the Chevalier to his feet and out the door. Haji ran after Saya's shrinking form, catching up to her in seconds.

"Haji?! What are you doing?" Saya yelped when Haji caught up to her and held her tightly. He spun her around swiftly and pressed his lips to hers. Saya's eyes widened before she melted and deepened the touch. When Haji pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Saya's and whispered,

"I have always loved you Saya. Ever since that day I was brought to the Zoo to be your servant and you smiled at me. You filled my lonely days with comfort and when you and I kissed for the first time, I knew that I would follow you anywhere, no matter what. I know that this may not be what you want, but I love you so much that it tears me apart when you cry and shatters my heart when I can't make you smile. I love you Saya," Haji said before bowing low and turning to leave. Saya gripped his sleeve firmly, tears running down her face.

"Don't go…please. I want you to stay because I love you to Haji. I want you to hold me, love me, kiss me, and solace me- anything. I'm selfish, but if it means that you stay, then I will be the most selfish creation in the entire world. Just please, don't run away. I love you Haji," She said with a smile before she pressed her lips onto his again.

"As you wish, Saya."


	12. Chapter 12

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone, did you miss me? Well, Hurricane Ike was a bitch, so I didn't get power back until this morning, 9/15/08. Sorry for the lateness, but I did write in my journal, so here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Haji (gets attacked by Saya) Alright, I don't own anything.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"Haji, you're my Chevalier right? That means that you are supposed to obey my every wish, right?" Saya asked the expressionless man that followed her like a puppy. He nodded and answered,

"Whatever you wish, if it is within my power, I shall do as you command."

Saya grinned evilly, making Haji shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Haji," She cooed, "Strip!" Haji blinked, uncertain if it was within his power to do so. Saya was patient, giggling at his uncertainty. "Well, go on, strip. You must be really hot in that jacket and I can't have you getting heat stroke. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it before…"She said with a wave of her hand.

"But Saya, the last time you saw me without all my clothing was when we lived at the mansion and we were stuck in the barn. It would hardly be proper if we were to repeat such actions now."

"Haji, it's okay, I'm not going to do anything creepy. I just want you to be more comfortable. It's close to 105° outside and if you die, then who's going to protect me, Kai?" Saya scoffed. Haji shrugged and took off his jacket, leaving the long-sleeved white shirt and long black pants underneath.

"Haji, come on, it's okay to take off the long-sleeves," Saya insisted. Haji sighed and relinquished his button-down shirt. Saya gulped as his succulently muscled, yet lean chest glistened slightly with sweat. There was no doubt that he was a wonderful specimen as far as the male sex went and she was sure that he wouldn't mind helping her cool—

_'No no no! Bad Saya! Don't think of Haji like that. Even if he has the body of some pagan god of war or sex…No! Stop it now. No more thinking of how totally hot your Chevalier is. Augh, stop it. He is not hot, he's just totally my type and oh so willing. Just say the word and'_

"STOP IT!!" Saya yelled out loud. Haji blinked before saying,

"If it's too uncomfortable for you then I will re-dress and leave." He started to pick up his shirt when Saya pounced on him, slamming her lips against his and threading her fingers through his glossy hair.

"Haji, I don't know why, but I need to feel you, taste you, smell you, and touch you. I can't stop, so please forgive me," She rushed, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Fangs lengthened under tongue flicks, both from Haji and his Queen. Moans and throaty growls were exchanged as mouths collided in a rapture of passion.

"Saya, you need to calm down. If you get too excited, the others might come in…" Haji tried to say as Saya flicked her tongue against his neck and made him shiver.

"Let them come. I want you Haji and I'll be damned if I let something as small as Kai spoil this moment. Besides, you can't tell me that you don't enjoy this," she whispered again before biting and sucking deeply. Haji bit back a moan as his Queen fed.

"Saya, be careful. I don't know what will happen if you drink too much—" Haji gasped. Saya grinned, but continued to drink. Haji's vision grew hazy and he felt himself falling, not knowing where the bottom was. Saya released him, biting her wrist and pouring the blood into her mouth. She then allowed the blood to pass her lips and flood her Chevalier's mouth.

Haji was underwater, felling the weight pile on him as he sank closer and closer to oblivion. He opened his mouth, tasted the warm liquid and automatically swallowed. He repeated the action until he felt a tingle in his stomach. Then, he was rocketed out of the crushing depths and hurtling through the air. An unknown entity pushed through his calm façade and took control. Brilliant blue eyes shot open as all of Haji's boundaries crumpled and vanished. Passion and a dark hunger took control.

"Haji, are you okay? Haji? HAJI?! Please, stop playing around. Open your eyes!" A voice called to him from the heavens. Such a beautiful voice, such a powerful force drew him to the source. The new Haji opened his eyes to find his master straddling him, trying to get him to awaken. Kai, Lewis, David, Riku, Julia, Moa, Okamura, and Lulu were all standing above him in concern. However, the only presence he noticed was his Queen and the feeling of her soft skin rubbing against his still bare chest. Quickly, he sat up and sank his fangs into Saya's arm. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in an iron grip.

"Ah, how delicious my Queen is. How I could travel throughout the world and never find such pleasure as this. Truly, a fantastic creature that I serve with all of my being," Haji breathed, lapping the blood out of the puncture wounds. Saya's flesh was scorching and salty. Her blood was spicy and tangy, better than any wine known to man. Nothing could make Haji feel penance for this moment.

Saya was soon burning with pleasure. She craved Haji more than anything, more than she had when she had fed earlier. She didn't care of people watched; she was going to have Haji. She kissed him fully, biting and sucking on his lips. Haji, stood, holding Saya tightly, and left the room. He walked across the hall to Saya's bedroom and locked the door behind them. He laid his master on the soft bedding and rid her of her shirt and bra in one quick stroke of his chiropteran claw.

"Ah, beauty in its purest form. How long I have wished for this moment," Haji growled as his lips trailed fiery kisses down the valley between Saya's erect breasts. Grabbing a pink nipple in his human hand, he pinched and pulled. He massaged the mound roughly before sticking it into his mouth. Saya arched her back, forcing more of the mound into his mouth. He grunted in appreciation as he teased the other nipple as well. After he prepared that one, he pushed it into his mouth and sucked.

"Haji…where did you learn to do that?" Saya gasped. He chuckled darkly before answering darkly,

"That depends on if your image of me will change if I tell you the truth."

"It won't. Hell, if we do this more often, I'm going to start calling you master," Saya heaved, weaving her fingers in his hair and untying the ribbon. Grabbing the ribbon, Haji tied her hands together and continued to lick every available place, exploring and tasting. Saya whimpered and tried to untie herself, but Haji, grabbed her arms and tied them to the headboard with her shirt.

"I like the sound of that… However, the master still wants to play roughly and the servant seems less than willing." Saya struggled against her bindings.

"Oh, I am more than willing. Release me and the servant will show you how willing she is. You wish is my command," she begged, bucking her hips and arching her back. Haji's saliva was starting to dry, leaving goose-bumps everywhere his tongue touched (aka every place north of her skirt line).

"Alright," Haji said as he pulled the bindings off, "Get on all fours." Saya was down before he could even finish.

"Woof woof bark," Saya commented as she waved her butt in Haji's face. Haji smacked her rear and pulled her underwear down. He lifted the hem of her skirt and licked her legs and continued to her inner thighs. When he arrived at the molting center, he bit hard enough to draw blood. Saya gasped as he drained bodily fluids from her most sensitive place.

"Delicious, you taste amazing love," Haji whispered as he blew lightly across her clit. Carefully, he slid one finger into her slick center and waited for her to adjust. He then added a second and a third, pumping vigorously. Saya moan and bucked, moaning his name. Soon, his fingers were completely covered. As he pulled them out, he pulled his pants down.

"Haji, what are you doing?" Saya asked, trying to turn around. Haji held her head still as he removed his boxers and positioned his enflamed erection at her dripping entrance. He slid in slowly, making Saya momentarily forget how to breathe.

"Amazing how perfectly we fit together, isn't it?" Haji smirked as he continued to push through Saya's virgin barrier. When he finally ripped through, Saya let out a silent scream and threw her head back. Haji slowly pulled out and trust back in, hard. Saya met him and twitching with unalterable pleasure. Their rhythm steadily increased, Haji hitting harder and deeper as Saya, bucked and moaned.

They moved faster and faster, until Saya hit her peak and flew over the edge as Haji hit her sweet spot. The burning core exploded inside of her and he followed soon after, releasing everything. Darkness enveloped Saya as her knees and arms gave out. Haji caught his Queen and placed her on his lap, smothering her with kisses.

"My lady, how I love thee," He whispered as he placed her sleeping form under the covers. The Chevalier then replaced his boxers and pants; he watched his master sleep soundly, a satisfied smile on her face.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Haarii-chan: Okay, so I hoped that this was a little better. R&R if that is what you wish.


	13. Chapter 13

Haarii-chan: Okay, I finally realized that if I didn't write again soon, my head would explode. So, in order to keep from a painfully messy decapitation, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+.

**Bold Japanese**

_Italic French_

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Haji was stiff when he walked out of Saya's room one night. Brushing the feeling off as lack of blood, he went to Julia and requested a packet of AB positive, his second favorite (we all how what his favorite is –wags eyebrows suggestively—). Ever since Saya won their bet on who could make Kai pee on himself the first, Haji was forced to drink blood more often. Sure it made him fast, strong, more flexible, and more durable, but he always felt slushy. However, a new symptom appeared lately: the strange stiffness.

As he drained the bag, he returned to his master's room. He sat in the chair by her bed and watched her sleep. He leaned back and closed his eyes, remembering their past.

Soon the sun was rising, sending its yellow glow into the room. Saya stirred and opened her bleary eyes. She blinked before turning over to gaze at the Chevalier. What she saw was nothing short of disturbing cuteness that would make any fan girl or pedophile scream with joy. The Haji that was sitting in the armchair was at most twelve years old and looked asleep.

Saya screamed, making Haji's eyes snap open and he jumped to his feet. However, his clothes were several sizes too big and he tripped, landing on his face.

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_ (What happened?) He asked as he looked at his sleeve-covered arms and his jacket slipping of his gentle frame. Seeing Saya, he quickly blushed and rolled himself into a little wad of hair, flesh, and clothes.

Saya immediately felt sorry for yelling and startling him. She gathered him in her arms, marveling at how light the mini-Haji was. He was shaking, not knowing what was going on.

_"Saya, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Heir soir, j'ai été très grand, mais maintenant, j'estime je suis un petit garcon,"___he whispered, the fear ringing out in his adolescent voice. (Saya, what happened? Last night, I was really tall, but now, I feel that I am a little boy).

Saya stared at him blankly, not used to the French that flew past his trembling lips. It had been years since she had last spoken French, but it was slowly coming back. A little practice and she would be fluent again.

**"Haji, Nihongo o wakarimasu ka?"** She asked softly. (Haji, can you understand Japanese?) The boy didn't understand and stared at her blankly. "Ingurishu, kan yu undaasutando?" (English, can you understand?) She asked with a heavy accent and poor grammar. Haji nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"Oui, I can undarstand vous. Iz not natural, mais I am sumvat fluent," he answered with an adorable French accent that made Saya want to squeeze him like a teddy bear.

She got up slowly and motioned Haji to follow her lead. He tried to stand, but his clothes were much too large and he ended up on his face again. Saya laughed at his wide-eyed expression and his crimson blush.

"Sutai. Ai amu goingu tsu geto yu somu ofu Rikusu crosu. Ai shinku dat yu aru di semu saisu," She giggled, leaving her poor little Chevalier on the ground, swamped with clothes. (Stay, I am going to get you some of Riku's clothes. I think that you are the same size.) After about twenty minutes, Saya returned with a pair of black cargo shorts, tennis shoes, and an aqua collared shirt. She also had a pair of new white boxers. She gave them to Haji before closing the door and standing in the hallway. When he was finished, she re-entered the room and demanded that she should brush and braid his hair like she used to.

"If vous vould like tu, ow can I refuse?" He answered her, giving her his navy ribbon. She worked quickly but gently, braiding it tightly and wrapping the ribbon firmly. When she was finished, she noticed that both of his slender hands were human in shape. Believing that it had something to do with the fact that he was little again, she dismissed the fact as coincidence. She led him into the hotel hallway, hold his hand the entire time.

"Oh, what an adorable little boy! Is he your little brother?" An elderly American woman asked. Saya tried not to laugh as Haji went red. Seeing this, Haji decided that retaliation was in order so he answered very politely,

"Non madame, she iz not my sistar. She iz my mozar." The woman gasped and walked away, murmuring how sorry she was for the poor girl and how unfortunate for her to be tied down so young.

Saya glared at Haji, who only gave her a chilled smile in response.

"Ai fogoto hao min yu wa asu a kido," she grumbled as they continued down the hall. (I forgot how mean you were as a kid).

"I was only mean because vous vere mean tu me farst. If vous vere kindar earlier, I vould ave been nicer," He answered with a shrug. Saya was silent.

"Gomen," She whispered, but Haji heard her and gave her a hug around the middle.

They arrived at Julia's room, but were forced to wait outside until David had his injuries properly bandaged. As they waited, Kai and Riku walked up to Saya, not noticing the chibi Chevalier.

**"Saya, where's Haji? I thought that he followed you everywhere," **Kai said with obvious distaste. His tone displeased Haji, so the twelve-year-old stood in front of Saya and spread out his arms, attempting to guard the much taller girl. He scowled at Kai, who only blinked.

**"Hey, who's the squirt? I've never seen him before. Is he one of the hotel guest's kid?"** Riku was much friendlier and shook Haji's small hands.

**"My name's Riku and the rude one behind me is Kai, my big brother. I'm sure that you already know big sister Saya. So what's your name?"** He rattled off, making Haji's head spin. He blinked before answering,

_"Pardon, mais je ne sais pas japonais. Vous parlez en fraçais ou en anglais s'il vous plait." _Saya swallowed a giggle before explaining that the boy didn't speak Japanese, but he could speak English. Riku tried again, this time in English. He spoke more clearly than Saya did and his grammar skills were much better. Haji was about to answer his questions when David opened the door and Julia beckoned Saya inside. Haji followed, as was his custom, sticking his tongue out at Kai.

**"Alright Saya, what's the problem?"** Julia asked, failing to notice mini-Haji at her side.

**"Well, it's Haji…"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Where is he?"**

**"Right here,"** Saya answered as she pushed the Chevalier in front of her.

_"Bonjour madame. Ça va?" _(Good morning ma'am. How are you?) Haji asked sweetly. Julia's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head before she fainted. Haji laughed lightly, followed shortly by Saya.

"Ai misuto di daisu en hi wa so kerufuri Haji. Hi shudo du disu moa ofuten eh yu aru baku tsu nomaru," Saya finally said. (I missed the days when we were so carefree Haji. We should do this more often when you are back to normal). Haji smiled and hugged her waist. The two of them turned to leave, still smiling. Saya grabbed Haji's hand as they returned to the hall. Riku was still waiting along with Kai.

Riku, being in a playful mood, grabbed Haji's hand and dragged him down the hall towards his and Kai's room.

"Kan yu suwimu? Ai hado date di hoteru hasu e pooru."

Haji blinked and grimaced as the boy dragged him down the hallway. Saya and Kai followed. After the boys changed into swimsuits, Riku letting Haji borrow one of his, they headed down to the pool. Once they were there, Kai and Riku jumped in. Haji only watched, preferring to bake in the sun. Saya arrived shortly after in a pale pink tankini and yellow short shorts. Haji blushed which caught Kai's attention.

"Yo, wai aru yu burashingu?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Saya had arrived.

"Vell, she iz very pretty and vous vould blush tu if vous saw Saya right now and she vasn't your sistar," Haji stated, still blushing. Saya saw this and decided to be funny, so she Haji around the middle and tossed him in the pool. Unfortunately for her, Haji grabbed her arm at the last second and the both of them crashed into the water. Haji came up laughing along with Riku and Kai. Saya, however, was furious.

Haji quickly swam away from Saya, laughing the entire way. His head was turned, so he never saw the jagged piece of rock that jutted out of the side. He smashed his head into the ledge forcefully. His eyes rolled back as blood gushed from his temple and his sank in a growing sea of crimson. Saya screamed as she pulled him to the surface and placed him gently on the ground.

**"I'll go get help!"** Kai yelled, running to Julia's room. Riku grabbed a couple of towels and pressed one to the wound. Saya was crying as she held Haji's limp form in her arms. As Riku pulled the towel away, the wound closed up.

**"Look Saya, the wound is gone!"** Riku cried, wiping the remaining blood away to get a better look. Haji opened his eyes at the touch and blinked.

_"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_ He asked, looking at Saya's tear-streaked face. Suddenly, the thirst hit him. His tender body screamed as flames shot down his throat. He gasped, grabbed his neck, and curled into a little ball. Vainly, he bit down on his forearm, drawing blood to quench the burn. Tears blurred his vision as the flames grew white hot, flaring in each ragged breath. He writhed in agony, kicking, clawing the air, and screaming.

**"NO!!" ** Saya yelled, biting her wrist and holding it to his screaming mouth. Smelling blood and reacting instinctively, Haji clamped down hard and gulped. Relief was instantaneous and he released her wrist shortly after. He was still sobbing as Saya gathered him in her arms. She hugged him tightly, kissing his hair and nuzzling his neck with affection.

_"Merci beaucoup Saya. Je suis dèsolè,"_ Haji whispered. (Thank you very much. I am sorry). He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Saya rose from the ground, still holding him, and carried him to her room. She shut the door and laid Haji on the bed. She collapsed next to him and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Saya awoke to the sight of a full grown Haji in his normal clothes. He smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug.

**"How did you get back to normal?" **Saya asked, relaxing in the warmth of Haji's arms. He shrugged, saying

**"I think that I had gone too long without blood that when I started drinking again, my blood was weak and easily diluted. By drinking from my creator, i.e. you, my body was able to refresh itself."**

**"Oh… Hey, you're speaking in Japanese!" ** Saya exclaimed.

**"Ever since I returned to normal, I was able to do whatever I had before yesterday."**

**"Okay, well that's good. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to learn French all over again. Anyway, I'm hungry. Would you care to accompany me to the dining hall?"** Saya asked as she stood. Haji gave her a look that said 'do you even have to ask?'

**"Haji, can I braid your hair again?"** She asked. The Chevalier nodded and relinquished his head to her nimble fingers. After she finished, the two walked down to the lobby. Kai and Riku were already eating and Lewis was looking at some old photographs.

**"Kai, Riku, Saya, when you are through with your breakfast, cook look at these pictures," **He beckoned with his Jamaican accent. He laughed heartily as the group joined him. They gazed at pictures of Joel's mansion. Saya and Haji were about to leave when Lewis found a picture of them in the rose garden.

**"Hey, that's the kid we saw yesterday. The one who disappeared after he hit his head on the side of the pool!"** Kai exclaimed again.

**"That's not possible because the boy in this picture is Haji,"** Lewis said. Both boys looked at each other, the n at the Chevalier. Haji blinked then smiled before saying,

_"Pardon, mais je ne sais pas japonais. Vous parlez en français ou en anglis s'il vous plait."_

**"What the…"**Riku trailed off before Haji stuck his tongue out at Kai and walked away. Saya's and Haji's laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Haarii-chan: Hoped you like this. I wanted Haji's inner child to come out and play, so I thought this was perfect. R&R if that is what you wish.


	14. Chapter 14

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone. Well, I was bored and my Muses finally spoke out again, so here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Disclaimer: I own myself. No more, no less.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Saya's eyes were hungry as she gazed upon her Chevalier. Haji wasn't paying attention to his Queen at that particular moment; he was playing his well loved cello. She licked her lips as she watched his fingers slid swiftly and expertly across the strings. Her breathing increased, making her ample bosom heave up and down. Haji heard his master and looked up with concern (his eyebrows tilted slightly). Saya took this opportunity to crash her lips onto his and move his cello to the ground. She then straddled his waist and ground her hips roughly against his.

"Haji, I want you. I have this craving that only you can satisfy…" She breathed into his mouth between smoldering kisses. Desire and lust burned the impatient Chiropteran as she sucked her knight's lips, nipping and tasting the bloody sweetness that was completely Haji.

Haji just sat there, knowing that Saya wasn't herself yet, but if he indulged and encouraged such behavior, she would be upset later. Still, he can only do so much when she was kissing him and rocking her hips against him.

"Saya, stop this now. You don't know what you're doing," he finally said after Saya released his lips and started kissing and sucking his neck.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing. All you have to do is play along Haji, and I'll show you what I want you to do to me," she whispered seductively into his ear and blew softly. Haji involuntarily shivered, making Saya grin. "You like this, don't you?" She questioned as she nibbled his earlobe. Haji was breathing slightly harder as he tried to ignore the heat moving towards his stomach.

Saya released his ear slowly, saliva still attached. She looked into his eyes, thrilled at the slight glow they were starting to show. Her eyes were blood rubies, burning deeply into his glacial blues. Smoothly, she rubbed her hands across his broad chest, her eyes never leaving his. She delighted in the feeling of taunt, sculpted muscles twitching under her delicate touch. A smile crossed her face as her hands moved lower and his rock-like abs noticeably tightened under her fingers. Still smiling, she kissed his lips sweetly, relishing in the feeling of lips, soft and slightly blood flavored against hers.

"Saya, you are quite evil," Haji said as she liked his lower lip, requesting entrance. He obliged, opening, but closing quickly over her tongue, drawing blood. He swallowed the mixture of blood and saliva with pleasure rippling in his chest and producing a soft sound from Saya, almost like a growl. She giggled lightly as she moved her fingers again, back up his chest, than onto his shoulders. She nuzzled his chin with her nose and she continued to lick, suck, and kiss.

Haji was going crazy under his calm façade. He burned with every touch, shivered with every kiss, and twitched with every lick. He wanted her, so badly. Her smell was so enticing, her lips so full, and her beauty, unparallel. If he could only do what she wanted without the fear of what would happen if he did - but he wouldn't do that to her. So he sat there, living ice as Saya tortured him with kisses and sexual motions that would have made anyone else scream for mercy.

"Haji, why don't you kiss me back? I know that you want to… I won't be made if you do," Saya cooed, still sucking his collarbone. Still, the man sat silently, unmoving. "Please, Haji… I want you so bad…" She resorted to begging as the Chevalier remained motionless and silent. Angry now, she tore his collar open and bit hard, knowing that this was the one place he couldn't hide his pleasure in. A groan slipped past his clenched teeth as she licked the blood off slowly and sensually. Still smiling, she placed her blood-coated lips against his and spread the salty liquid across his face, staining his cheeks, lips, and chin.

Slowly, she maneuvered her tongue along his jawbone, spreading sticky blood and spit everywhere. A whisper of a moan slipped past his lips as she continued to massage his shoulders and chest. She moved lower again, this time getting dangerously close to his nether region. Haji snapped.

"Saya! Stop this now!" He commanded as he wrenched her hands off of him and hauled her to her feet. Picking her up, he flinted to her room and tossed her inside, shutting the door and locking it. Slowly, his breathing returned, and he wiped his face clean just as Saya began to pound on the door.

"Don't you ignore me Haji! You know that I know that you were enjoying that. Besides, aren't you supposed to obey my every wish? Well, my wish is to tie you down and fu—"

"Saya, it is not in your best interest to regard me in such a way. Besides, I will not fulfill a wish that is not in your wellbeing," Haji responded smoothly. Saya was silent for a moment, only to pound the door with increased vigor.

"There is no one who is better for me than you. Now get in here and take it like a man!" She bellowed. David walked past at that moment, looked at Haji, Saya's door, then back at Haji. He silently pulled out his card key, unlocked the door, and opened it from the side. He laughed darkly as Haji stumbled into the open portal and into Saya's waiting arms.

"You kids have fun now. Saya, remember not to injure him too badly, we need him for battles," the blond officer called as he closed and sealed the door from the outside.

"Thank you David," Saya called sweetly. A muffled ripping sound was heard from the other side of the steel door, mixed with a crash. "Haji, you can't get away now…"

"This isn't proper—"

"Screw proper! We aren't in 1882 anymore, so get over it and take off your clothes!" Saya commanded.

**(Later that week…by this I mean about three days later…;)**

A Haji shaped imprint was found embedded in Saya's reinforced steel door as the two chiropterans exited the room. Saya was sporting serious sex hair and a large grin as she dragged Haji's limp body behind her. Kai laughed until he choked, and sadly no one was there to save him…he died shortly after. (me—YES!!!) Lewis laughed as well when Saya tossed Haji's body onto an examination table and fetched Julia.

**(Three blood transfusions later…)**

"Man Haji, you look like you've been through hell and back… what happened?" Julia asked, hiding her smile behind her clipboard. Haji's pale skin was covered with bite and nail marks, hickys, and a several-day-old mixture of saliva and dried blood. He turned his head slightly to face his queen who only smirked.

"Oh, Haji was just fulfilling his purpose, weren't you, my little man slave?"

"Yes master…" Haji mumbled before Saya dragged him back to her bedroom.

"See you in a few days…" Saya said with an evil cackle. Haji only sighed and gave a pleading to the giggling staff.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Haarii-chan: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was funny to write Haji as an unwilling man servant and Saya was the overpoweringly demanding Queen. May be a bit OOC but the opportunity was way too much fun!!! R&R if that is what you wish.


	15. Chapter 15

Haarii-chan: sorry for the late update but I was really busy with everything (finals, etc…). Dakara, enjoy. **(PS- this chapter is based off the manga, and the anime, so Riku is still alive and Diva and Saya loved each other in the end but Diva was still stabbed through the chest by Nathan. That is all.)**

Disclaimer: I own…ev—nothing.

BadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroomMushroomBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroomMushroomBadgerBadger

"Class, tomorrow, is the day when your family is supposed to visit the school. I want all of you bring at least one family member. Siblings, parents, and/or special friends are welcome."

Saya couldn't believe her ears. _'We're in high school for crying out loud! Why would we have a stupid family day?! It's not like Riku could be here… since he'd rather travel the world with Solomon… or Haji…my actual family. Hell, I would even take Diva...'_

"Saya, this is so cool. You should bring Riku…" Kaori started before Mao jumped in saying,

"Otanashi, make sure to bring Kai. I haven't been able to see him since the party last weekend."

It has been three weeks the incident in New York, but Saya found herself able to stay awake. She missed Haji terribly, and the wound in her heart would never close. Kai was trying to take Haji's place, but Saya told him repeatedly that they would be nothing more than siblings.

The next day, Saya 'conveniently forgot' to tell Kai about family day.

"I wish Haji was here…" Saya whispered miserably to herself. Suddenly, there he was, kneeling at her feet. "Haji?! When did you get here?" she gasped, smiling as she circled her arms around her Chevalier's neck.

"Saya, I'm so sorry. I would have come to you sooner, but I could not tell if you were still awake. When I was certain of your current condition I thought it better if I stayed away so that you would have a normal live," he answered emotionlessly. Bowing his head, he asked, "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Haji, didn't you hear me in New York? I wanted to live with you after we stopped fighting. I want you for all eternity, but not as a servant. You are my closest companion and the one I love more than anything in the world. I want to be yours Haji, if you'll have me…" Saya confessed with a blush.

Haji stood, embraced his blushing Queen tightly as Saya giggled and began to kiss Haji's hands.

"Saya, I was going to ask you on Joel's birthday, but, well, you know… Saya," Haji got on one knee and kissed his love's hand, "will you marry me?"

Saya's eyes swam with tears and she nodded her head quickly. As the tears ran down her face, Haji produced a beautiful but simple gold ring. It was thin, with diamonds and rubies encrusted in gold strands, which were woven into a thin braid. Saya gasped.

"Haji, how could you have afforded this?"

"I've been saving money ever since you told me that we would travel the world together and you would bring your sword. I realized that I had fallen in love with you that day and vowed on that day to follow you wherever and however I could, for as long as I could."

"Haji, thank you. For everything you have ever done for me, I truly thank you. Now, I have to go to school… would you like to join me?"

Haji cocked his head to the side ever so slightly and asked, "Is that allowed? I was under the impression that educational lessons these days were to be carried out in a classroom and that family was not allowed to visit so that the pupil would receive the best education without any distractions."

Saya blinked, slightly dazed at the large amount of words her Chevalier said in that short amount of time. She quickly blinked before smiling and saying, "It is today Haji. Today is Family Day, so you can come with me. That is, if that's what you want to do… you don't have to—"

"Saya, have you not been listening to every word that I have said in these past years? I want to be wherever you are, even if it is not allowable… I would be glad to go with you, My Lady," Haji said with a low bow, his right hand over his heart. Saya blushed slightly at the gesture and quickly told the ancient knight that such actions were no longer necessary.

"You don't need to bow to me anymore Haji. After all, marriage means equality."

"Sorry. Would you believe me if I said old habits die hard. Besides, you will always be my Queen," Haji whispered with pure adoration in his voice, making Saya blush.

"If I am your Queen, then you shall be my King. No longer a Chevalier but a Roi 1 in every sense of the word," Saya gushed while holding her fiancé close. The man's lips barely twitched, but eventually they curved slightly upward. Grasping his love's face in his hands, Haji grazed his lips against hers as he whispered,

"Saya will you be my amante 2 and my amoureuse 3 ?" The black-haired girl blinked a bit before smiling and pressing her lips to the man's own, tasting him for the first time in several months.

"Oui, mon Roi 4," she breathed into his delicious mouth. She knew that she had never been happier in her life. The only thing that could better this day was if she could ravish his beautiful neck. _'Perhaps later, after we get home from school…'_

Shortly after the two Chiropterans confessed their undying love of one another, the two arrived at Saya's high school. Always trying to be punctual, Haji picked his Queen up bridal style and ran into the building faster than a hummingbird's wing. They arrived at Saya's shoe locker before Saya could even blink, her street shoes were replaced with her inside shoes and she was in front of her classroom in an instant. She let out a small breath before telling her King to place her on the ground and wait outside the room with the other guests until she summoned him. He replied with a chastised kiss on the cheek and bowed at the waist.

When Saya entered the classroom, she was immediately glomped by her friend Kaori. Smiling lightly, Saya returned the hug, careful not to squeeze too hard and hurt her dear friend. The two girls shared a laugh then took their seats as the sensei arrived.

Saya was nervous about introducing her lover and wondered just how to explain that she had not brought her siblings, but the handsome stranger that was to be her fiancé, to the class. These thoughts and similar ones plagued her mind throughout most of the introductions. Finally, it was Kaori's turn and the petite girl brought her mother for everyone to meet. Saya was polite and listen to Kaori describe her mother, evident pride in her voice. Sighing, the Red Queen wondered if her mother was someone she could be proud of, if she could stand in front of the entire class and be so happy to share her family with others.

_'At least I know that I can be proud of Riku and Haji… even Kai if I had to be pleasant,' _Saya thought as Kaori concluded her speech and her mother bowed politely to everyone. Now it was Saya's turn, and she went into the hallway to retrieve her beloved. Behind her, Saya could hear the class clatter on and on. It wasn't like Saya would bring anyone they didn't already know.

_'Well, they are sure in for a surprise,' _Saya thought with a sly grin.

"I can't wait to see Riku again. He's just precious!!" One girl exclaimed and others readily agreed.

"Personally I hope Kai's here! He's so handsome and tough," another said quickly. Some of the girls turned to stare and disagreed with a giant whine,

"But he's so scary all the time! Seriously, I've never seen him smile, not even once!"

Saya laughed in her King's chest and rubbing her cheek against his broad chest, relishing in the feeling of corded muscles just beneath the thin membrane of cloth and stitches. She kissed him and grabbed his hands, startled at the smooth feeling of skin against skin. Looking, the teen noticed that both of her lover's hands were completely human in shape and color. Blinking, she looked up at her love to find him gazing into her reddish/brown eyes. She blushed rosy-pink before asking,

"When did your hands return to normal?"

"After I climbed out of the rubble in New York City, they were both Chiropteran and I was dying of thirst. I was unable to hold back my desire for blood, so I had killed many of the homeless before my thirst was slacked. After a little while, I saw my hands changing shape and soon after, then were both normal again," Haji said before his lips twitched slightly, the beginnings of a smile taking place. "I guess I won't be needing bandages anymore," he concluded.

"Otanashi, are you ready or did your guest run off," the sensei concluded with a snort, laughing at his own joke. Blushing wildly, Saya tugged Haji through the sliding doors of the classroom. The noise immediately died down and it was completely silent. Saya shifted nervously, gripping Haji's long-sleeved jacket. The man made no visible sign of realization but inwardly grinned at the action. He gently pushed her, and Saya snapped back to reality.

"Everyone, this is Haji. We have been friends for a very long time. He enjoys playing the cello and speaking French. Also, he is my ..." Saya trailed off, mumbling the last part of her phrase with a carnal blush.

"Your what Otanashi? Perhaps a secret lover?" The sensei asked with a wicked grin. Saya blushed deeper before she blurted out,

"He'smyfiancé!!!" Gasping, Saya slapped her hands over her mouth and hid her face in Haji's jacket. A low rumble could be felt through the former Chevalier's chest, but no sound escaped his lips. He simply wrapped his lean arms around her shoulders. Taking his Queen's shoulders, he gently spun her around and held her in front of the class and rubbed soothing circles on her shoulders. Taking courage from this simple action, Saya cleared her throat and stated proudly, "Haji is my fiancé. We were to be married years ago, but the both of us were too young. Then, a when we were both twelve, we were separated. Two years ago, we found each other again and Haji proposed to me again. We will be married soon, but we haven't chosen a date yet."

By this time, many of the girls had hearts in their eyes and they wished that they too would end up with an extremely handsome fiancé to marry. Saya tried to stop blushing as the sensei's mouth huge open. She hugged Haji's arm tightly and placed a feathery kiss on his cheek. The kiss was returned with a small kiss and nip on the ear. Saya blinked rapidly, barely holding in a yep.

Suddenly, the sliding door flew open and Riku walked in with a petite black-haired girl. Looking up, the girl ran over and latched onto Saya's waist.

"Saya nee-sama!!! I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again then your Chevalier found me. He's so sweet and he took care of me. I was a little sleepy after my nap, but when he said he was going to visit Saya nee-sama, I had to go with him. Aren't you happy?" the raven haired girl asked. As she turned around to face the rest of the class, Saya whispered,

"Diva?"

"There are two? I thought you said that you didn't have any other siblings Saya-san," the teacher commented, eyeing the red/brown and blue eyed girls. The rest of the class gasped. Standing beside Saya Otanashi was a long-haired _Saya Otanashi?!_

Saya laughed a bit before saying, "Everyone, you know my little adoptive brother Riku. This is my younger twin sister Diva. We were separated at birth and only met four times before today. Diva has been living in France for a long time, so please be kind to her." Turning to face her little twin, Saya continued, "I want you to promise to behave." Whispering she added, "No more trying to kill Haji. He's going to be your big brother soon, so I want you to be nice to him and he will be kind to you, okay?"

Diva nodded enthusiastically before latching onto Haji's free left arm and squeezing tightly. Haji blinked before looking at Saya. The Red Queen simply smiled before grabbing the right arm and twining her fingers between his. Both girls giggled at the Roi's puzzled expression before he finally smiled softly. Saya immediately blushed, but Diva didn't notice.

Riku shifted uncomfortably, almost blushing at the amount of romantic cuteness in the air. The sensei had a glowing blush throughout his entire head, stretching from collarbone to temple. Diva giggled at the expression but pouted at her elder sibling, giving the elder twin an innocent yet impatient grin.

"Saya nee-sama, I'm bored and sleepy and really hungry. Can we go home now? Please?" Diva did her best to give a puppy-dog pout that Saya wouldn't be able to resist. And Saya fell…hard. Haji inwardly grinned at his Queen has he watched her slowly give into her twin's pout technique as he remembered Saya giving him the same look when they had picnics at the Zoo. Especially when Saya would stick her finger in the blackberry jam and when she tried to skip lessons and Joel would catch her.

Saya let out a large sigh and gave in to the puppy gaze. Gazing at her beloved one, she gave him a alight nod. Haji understood the unseen request and lifted the girls up, placing Diva on his back and carrying Saya in his arms bridal style. He then turned on his heels and briskly walked out of the classroom, leaving a speechless class behind. Riku briskly followed after the ancient Roi.

The group went to the Omoro Pub when Haji left the two Queens in Riku's care, saying that he needed to run a quick errand. He returned shortly after, holding two perfectly formed yellow roses in his hand. Haji handed a rose to each Queen and said,

"Yellow roses promise new beginnings. I offer these roses to the both of you. Saya, I promise to protect both you and your sister, loving and cherishing you forever. Diva, I promise that I shall do my best to keep you happy, as both a brother and a Chevalier."

"Haji, when we get married, you'll become a Roi, so don't forget!" Saya exclaimed, kissing her lover passionately.

"It will be as you command," Haji finally replied with a bow.

BadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroomMushroomBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerBadgerMushroomMushroomMushroomBadgerBadger

Haarii-chan: here you go. Now I have a four-way make-out with my husbands. Love you guys! R&R if that is what you wish.

Roi = King

Amante = lover (sexual partner)

Amoureuse = lover (more endearing term)

Oui, mon Roi = Yes my King


End file.
